Um novo começo
by NatalieShadows
Summary: "Foi realmente uma coincidência nos encontrarmos, mas eu estava torcendo fortemente para que acontecesse novamente."
1. Viagem

**Espero que gostem! E deixem recadinhos hihi**

**Beijão meninas, boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Vôo para Londres saindo às 17h e 30min, embarque no portão D"<em>

A voz feminina soou alto no aeroporto. Finalmente, meu grande sonho estava se realizando: eu estava prestes a viajar para a Europa, com minha melhor amiga, Rosalie Hale. Nós estávamos no último ano da faculdade, Rosalie cursava Moda, e eu, Gastronomia. Conseguimos um intercâmbio para a conclusão da faculdade para o mesmo lugar, isso não era fantástico? Nosso objetivo era fazer o estágio, que é obrigatório para obter o diploma, em Londres. O estágio duraria quatro meses.

E o melhor de tudo, despesas como: aluguel de apartamento, água, luz, etc., seriam por conta da universidade. Entretanto, não foi fácil conseguir chegar até aqui. Para este tipo de intercâmbio, os alunos precisam realizar uma prova, onde os com maiores notas, são aprovados com bolsa 100% (todos os gastos por conta da universidade mais 800 euros para gastar com o que quiser) ou 50% (metade dos gastos por conta da universidade mais 500 euros para gastar com o que quiser). Eram sete vagas com bolsa 100%: duas para Londres, três para Alemanha e outras duas para o Canadá. Rosalie e eu colocamos em nossas cabeças que iríamos para Londres, e para isso, precisávamos nos dedicar e estudar muito. E foi o que fizemos, durante o ano inteiro estudamos muito e no mês de Setembro, realizamos a prova. O resultado saiu cerca de 15 dias depois da prova e com o resultado, veio a boa notícia: Rosalie e eu havíamos sido aprovadas com bolsa 100%. Hoje, dia 15 de Novembro, estamos embarcando.

- "Bella... Isso não é inacreditável?" – Rose falou, completamente deslumbrada, assim como eu.

- "Sim, Rose... É inacreditável!" – suspirei, empurrando o carrinho com as malas. Aliás, muitas malas. Rose e eu morávamos no mesmo prédio nos EUA, ela aplicava em mim todo o seu conhecimento, claro. Eu era a cobaia. Já fui manequim de muitas criações dela, já tomei muitas alfinetadas e ela já me deu muita bronca. _Bella, você vai aprender a se valorizar, usando roupas que destaquem e valorizem seu corpo. _Ela dizia. Aos poucos fui me rendendo e deixando que ela me ajudasse nas compras, ouvindo seus conselhos e opiniões. Realmente, com o passar do tempo fui dando mais valor ao que vestia, é nítida a diferença entre mim há 2 anos atrás, onde eu não me preocupada nem um pouco com o que vestia, contanto que fosse confortável. Não virei uma louca consumista que compra tudo o que vê, mas também não sou a mesma desengonçada de antes. É óbvio que ela se ofereceu a me ajudar com a arrumação de roupas para a viagem. Deu no que deu, esse monte de bagagem.

- "Está com o passaporte em mãos?" – perguntei, após deixarmos as malas para serem colocadas junto com as outras, no avião. Rosalie quase deu um piti explicando ao pobre empregado da companhia aérea que naquelas malas haviam as coisas mais valiosas de sua vida e que se alguma coisa acontecesse com elas, ela o caçaria. Todos nos olharam e eu provavelmente fiquei completamente vermelha.

- "Tudo em mãos, Bells!" – ela disse, animada.

Sorri. Nos colocamos na fila e assim que entregamos o passaporte, fomos em direção aos nossos assentos, no avião. Escolhi uma roupa confortável para usar, uma legging preta, botas quentinhas, um sweater clarinho básico e uma manta, além de levar comigo um casaco, para não morrermos de frio quando chegar lá, afinal, Novembro é o início do inverno na Europa.

- "Quem sabe essa viagem não mude nossas vidas, hein, Bella? Quem sabe não sairemos de lá acompanhadas?" – Rose agarrou minhas mãos e abriu um largo sorriso.

- "Calma, Rose, nem chegamos ainda..." – eu ri do seu entusiasmo.

- "Ah, Bella... Tomara que possamos encontrar caras bacanas lá, já chega de você sofrer, né?

Eu havia recém terminado um relacionamento um tanto conturbado com James. Ele era extremamente ciumento, não entendia que minha escolha de profissão, a gastronomia, assim como qualquer outra, fazia com que eu ficasse perto de pessoas. Sempre brigávamos e ele já havia até me batido uma vez, uma lembrança que ainda me assombra nos dias de hoje. Estremeci e resolvi engaveta-la. Isso não estragaria mais minha vida, nunca mais.

- "Quem sabe..." – sorri.

A viagem foi tranquila, algumas turbulências, mas nada demais. Consegui até tirar um cochilo, mas somente por razão do remédio que eu havia tomado, para prevenir algum enjoo, ele dava sono. Após algumas horas, desembarcamos. Assim que pus os pés no aeroporto de Londres, agradeci mentalmente de ter lembrado que poderia estar frio aqui... Estava congelando! Rapidamente coloquei meu casaco e esfreguei as mãos, para tentar me esquentar. Eu estava um tanto grogue ainda, sonolenta.

- "Vem, Bella, vamos pegar nossas malas..." – Rose me puxou pelo braço.

Pegamos as malas e fomos andando lentamente, tentando nos localizar dentro do aeroporto.

- "Bom, estamos no portão de desembarque A, hum... Os taxis estão um pouquinho longe..." – eu estava com um mapa do aeroporto de Londres nas mãos. Ele era tão grande que tinha até um mapa.

- "Então vamos indo, ainda temos muito o que caminhar e eu estou faminta!"

Levantamos e começamos a andar por aquele enorme aeroporto, eu, ainda com o mapa nas mãos, tentava encontrar o caminho até os taxis, eram tantos corredores, escadas... Eu estava muito confusa.

- "Rose, talvez se fôssemos por aqui..." – olhei para o lado – "Rose?"

Comecei a olhar por todos os lados. Rosalie não estava ao meu lado. Instantaneamente fiquei desesperada. Provavelmente enquanto eu lia o mapa, Rose deve ter ido por outro caminho... _Ah, que droga!_ Senti vontade de chorar, meus olhos arderam. Larguei o carrinho ao meu lado e fui até o meio do enorme ambiente, olhando para todos os lados.

- "Com licença... Você viu uma mulher loira, alta, muito bonita e bem vestida?" – perguntei a uma pessoa que passou por mim. Para meu desespero, essa pessoa falou uma língua não conhecida por mim, não era francês, nem espanhol, muito menos inglês... Não entendi absolutamente nada do que ela falou. Agradeci, ou tentei agradecer e voltei ao lado do meu carrinho.

Tentei outra pessoa, que _Graças a Deus, _falava inglês. Infelizmente, ele não havia visto nada. E como poderia? Rosalie chama a atenção onde passa, mas eram tantas pessoas...

Eis que uma lâmpada acendeu em minha mente. Celular! _Estúpida_, como não pensei nisso antes? Peguei minha bolsa e tirei o telefone de dentro dela. Procurei pelo número de Rosalie e disquei. _O celular chamado está desligado. _

- "O que? Como assim desligado?" – falei alto, indignada. Óbvio, ela havia desligado no avião e não lembrou de ligar ainda.

Ah, _droga_! Senti mais vontade de chorar. Funguei e olhei para os lados.

Girei meus calcanhares para olhar para o outro lado e nesse instante, dei de cara com alguém, ou alguma coisa. A força do impacto foi tão grande que me fez desequilibrar. Fechei os olhos e senti um par de braços me agarrar antes que eu fosse de encontro ao chão.

- "Oh... Me desculpe" - murmurei alarmada. Pisquei algumas vezes, desorientada. Quando me restabeleci, dei de cara com um par de olhos tão verdes que me deixaram atônita, sem reação.

- "Opa..." - o homem disse, e abriu um largo sorriso.

Uau.

- "Me perdoe" - ele disse, timidamente. Ele me olhou os pés a cabeça, rapidamente. Senti minhas bochechas ferverem. Sorriu mais uma vez.

Ele era lindo, absolutamente lindo. Os cabelos tinham cor de bronze e estavam levemente bagunçados, mas por incrível que pareça, para ele este penteado ficou perfeito. Os olhos, de uma cor tão única que achei que fossem lentes. E um sorriso de tirar o ar... Apesar do frio todo, eu sentia meu rosto fervendo. Ele usava uma jaqueta de couro preta com uma camisa da Ellus por baixo.

- "Tudo bem? Achei que você estivesse meio... Desesperada?" - ele sorriu de lado. Sua voz era aveludada... Muito charme para um homem só. Muito charme para alguém como eu, suportar.

Logo outro homem surgiu ao lado dele, ele era grande, enorme, para ser sincera.

- "Hey, o que houve?" - ele perguntou.

- "Desculpe, Emmett, sem querer eu e esta senhorita nos batemos..." - o Deus Grego explicou, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Senhorita? Além de tudo era educado. Suspirei.

- "Está tudo bem?" - ele perguntou novamente, me examinando.

- "Es-está sim... " - respondi rapidamente, tentando não parecer uma idiota. Me desvencilhei dos braços dele, quase caindo novamente. - "Eu apenas não acho minha amiga e..."

- "Bella! Oh, graças a Deus! Que susto que você me deu, Bella!" - Rose chegou ao meu lado, ofegante. Infelizmente, eu ainda estava presa dentro daqueles olhos verdes e não consegui desviar o olhar - "Olhei para o lado por um minuto e não achei você e..." - ela parou a fala no meio da frase e notei que também olhava para o homem. Mas não para o que havia me salvado do meu pseudo tombo, e sim, para o tal de Emmett.

Desviei o olhar e vi Emmett encarando o corpo de Rose descaradamente, e ela retribuindo o olhar. Senti que os dois se agarrariam a qualquer minuto.

- "Hum... Olá" - ela disse, com a voz arrastada.

- "Olá..." - Emmett respondeu, no mesmo tom.

O tal homem ainda me encarava, com a boca entreaberta, não como Emmett olhava Rose, era diferente... E eu estava ficando desesperada novamente, sem saber onde me enfiar.

- "Rose... Olha lá, os taxis. Vamos indo..." - puxei ela pelo braço e os dois não deixaram de se encarar.

- "Tomara que nos encontremos por Londres..." - o homem falou, me olhando intensamente. Sorriu de lado novamente e eu suspirei, piscando, corando e olhando para baixo.

Deus do céu. De repente ficou quente, não?

- "Tomara mesmo" - Emmett falou, rolando os olhos pelo corpo de Rose.

- "Ahm... Obrigada por me salvar" - eu ri, nervosa, puxando meu carrinho e Rosalie.

- "Não foi nada... Bella" - ele falou meu nome com cuidado e uma certa curiosidade e senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo. Ele sorriu novamente.

E eu quase saí correndo com meu carrinho e arrastando Rose, que abanou de uma forma muito _sexy _para Emmett.

Finalmente encontramos um taxi e eu me joguei para dentro dele com Rosalie. Meu coração batia tão descompassadamente que achei que fosse parar e minha respiração estava irregular. Rosalie deu o endereço para o senhor do taxi e eu olhei rapidamente pela janela. O homem estava parado do mesmo lugar, me encarando. Ele sorriu e pude ler seus lábios se movendo: "Bella"

Soltei o ar pesadamente e o motorista arrancou, tirando ele de minha vista. Eu não sabia qual era seu nome, onde ele morava... Foi realmente uma coincidência nos encontrarmos, mas eu estava torcendo fortemente para que acontecesse novamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Todas apaixonadas pelo "tal homem que nem preciso falar o nome"? hahahaha<strong>

**O que será que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, hein?**

**Ps: fiquem preparadas, terão MUITAS cenas quentes.**

**Beijinho, NShadows**


	2. Encontros

**Gente, acabei não conseguindo postar os links das roupas dos personagens no primeiro capítulo, mas postarei no finalzinho deste. Certo?**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Soltei o ar pesadamente e o motorista arrancou, tirando ele de minha vista. Eu não sabia qual era seu nome, onde ele morava... Foi realmente uma coincidência nos encontrarmos, mas eu estava torcendo fortemente para que acontecesse novamente.<em>

**Encontros**

Edward POV

Meu irmão, Emmett, e eu estávamos no aeroporto de Londres, esperando por nossa irmã, Alice, e seu namorado Jasper, que estavam chegando.

- "Essa baixinha vai pirar com as lojas daqui..." - Emm disse, com os braços cruzados.

Eu ri, imaginando Alice histérica andando pelos shoppings. Senti uma ponta de pena de Jasper, que provavelmente, por livre e espontânea pressão, seria o acompanhante dela nas compras, mas Jasper é louco pela namorada que tem, adora lhe fazer companhia e conhece-a bem, sabia onde havia se enfiado.

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso. Era Alice.

- "Oi, Alice, onde você está?" - perguntei.

- "_Oi, maninho! Provavelmente daqui a meia hora devo estar no aeroporto, tivemos que desviar de uma tempestade e por isso a chegada vai atrasar um pouco..._" - ela falou.

Emmett gesticulou para que eu mandasse um beijo a ela.

- "Ah, Alice... Emmett está dizendo que não aguenta mais de saudades suas, e que não vê a hora de você chegar para que ele possa levar você e Jasper para fazer umas comprinhas." - falei, me segurando para não rir.

Emmett arregalou os olhos e ameaçou a dar socos em mim.

- "_Ah meu Deus, ele é um amor mesmo... Estou quase chegando. Eu, Jasper, e meu cartão de crédito ilimitado. Beijinhos, maninho, amo você_"

- "Beijo, Alice, também amo você" - desliguei.

- "Edward, você perdeu o juízo?" - Emmett rosnou para mim.

- "Ah, qual é Emm... Alice está morrendo de saudades nossas, ela vai gostar de sua companhia. Aliás, Jasper estará junto." - expliquei, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

- "Isso terá volta, Edward, terá volta..." - ele ameaçou.

Olhei a hora em meu celular. Eram 7 horas da noite. Coloquei meu celular no bolso e naquele instante, alguém bateu em minhas costas. Rapidamente me virei e segurei, quem quer que fosse, impedindo que acabasse caindo no chão.

- "Oh... Me desculpe" - ela disse, surpresa. Era uma mulher. Após piscar algumas vezes ela abriu os grandes olhos castanhos e me encarou, abrindo a boca levemente.

- "Opa..." - falei, tentando ser gentil e sorri.

Quanta confusão naqueles olhos cor de chocolates.

- "Me perdoe" - ela murmurou, baixinho. Rapidamente rolei meus olhos por seu corpo. Ela era pequena, sua cabeça terminava onde começava o meu queixo. Mas ela era adoravelmente pequena.

Que mulher é essa?

Quando voltei meus olhos ao seu rosto, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. _Encantador_. Sorri mais uma vez, encantado com a beleza daquela mulher. Seu rosto era em forma de coração, seus cabelos eram igualmente castanhos, como seus olhos, levemente ondulados e sua pele era tão clara quanto a blusa que ela usava por baixo do casaco. Os olhos emoldurados por cílios como os de uma boneca, o nariz pequeno, perfeito, arrebitado. E uma boca pequena, um tom de vermelho/rosa natural, em um formato de um "o" pequeno. Ela era incrivelmente linda.

Enquanto eu silenciosamente admirava as belezas dela, percebi que ela estava mais vermelha do que antes, estava envergonhada, então resolvi falar alguma coisa para quebrar o clima.

- "Tudo bem? Achei que você estivesse meio... Desesperada?" - falei. Ela piscou mais algumas vezes, sem me responder. Parecia estar tendo dificuldades para se concentrar.

- "Hey, o que houve?" - Emmett surgiu atrás de nós dois.

- "Desculpe, Emmett, sem querer eu e esta senhorita nos batemos..." - sem tirar os olhos dela, expliquei a ele.

Notei que ela suspirou levemente.

- "Está tudo bem?" - perguntei novamente, ficando ligeiramente preocupado, ela não havia aberto a boca ainda para dizer se havia alguma coisa errada.

- "Es-está sim... " - ela se desvencilhou de meus braços, cedo demais, gostaria de ter ficado naquela posição por mais algum tempo, para sempre, por exemplo. - "Eu apenas não acho minha amiga e..."

- "Bella! Oh, graças a Deus! Que susto que você me deu, Bella!" - uma mulher, provavelmente sua amiga, veio correndo até nós. - "Olhei para o lado por um minuto e não achei você e..." - eu não deixei de encará-la, queria memorizar aquele rosto para não esquecê-lo.

Bella. Mas que nome lindo.

Percebi que a tal amiga de Bella conversava com Emmett, mas sinceramente, não fazia a mínima ideia do que eles estavam fazendo. Eu só tinha olhos para ela. Bella.

- "Rose... Olha lá, os taxis. Vamos indo..." - Bella disse, meio desesperada e puxou a amiga pelo braço.

- "Tomara que nos encontremos por Londres..." - falei, torcendo para que realmente acontecesse.

Ela piscou, suspirou, ruborizou... Tudo ao mesmo tempo. E eu sorri.

- "Tomara mesmo" - Emmett concordou, de olho na tal Rose.

- "Ahm... Obrigada por me salvar" - ela agradeceu, meio sem jeito e me abriu um sorriso tímido.

- "Não foi nada... Bella" - seu nome parecia mais fantástico ainda saindo de minha boca. Soava bem, combinava demais com ela.

Ela estremeceu e novamente me peguei encarando seu rosto, especialmente sua boca.

_Atraente demais. _

E então ela saiu, apressada, empurrando Rose e o carrinho com malas. Muitas malas. Ela ficaria por algum tempo, então? Minhas chances de encontrá-la por aí aumentariam. Sorri com o pensamento. Elas foram de encontro a um taxi, quando as duas se acomodaram no banco. Bella lançou outro olhar para mim. Eu continuava como um idiota, parado no mesmo lugar, sem vontade nenhuma de deixar seus olhos.

Sorri e apenas movi meus lábios, sem produzir som algum: Bella.

Percebi que ela suspirou mais uma vez e então o motorista partiu, levando aquela bela visão para longe de mim.

- "Oh meu Deus... O que foi isso?" - Emmett estava com a boca aberta.

- "Eu não sei... Mas... Mas foi incrível." - falei, ainda atordoado.

Um segundo mais tarde, ouvimos aquela voz estridente, vindo de uma pessoa de meio metro, chamando por nós dois.

Eu e Emmett nos entreolhamos e sorrimos.

- "Oi Allie." - falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Bella POV

Eu ainda tentava me recuperar e estabilizar meus batimentos cardíacos.

- "Isabella Swan, conte-me tudo, não esconda-me nada" - Rosalie exigiu.

- "Contar o que? Foi um acidente." - falei.

- "Mas que acidente _gostoso_..."

Quem me dera se esse acidente acontecesse novamente...

- "Nossa... Aquele Emmett... Deus do céu. Você viu o jeito que ele me olhou?"

- "Não..." - falei.

E ela riu.

- "Claro que não, você e o outro homem não paravam de se olhar..." - ela falou. E era verdade. - "Qual é o nome dele?"

Nome? Eu não havia perguntado o nome. _Merda! _

- "Ah... Mas que droga!" - esbravejei.

- "O que? Você não perguntou o nome dele?"

- "Não... Eu, eu... Esqueci. Estava tão nervosa com o que havia acontecido, preocupada com você, que acabei esquecendo." - me senti uma idiota. Fiquei parada a frente dele como uma tapada, sem falar quase nada e quando abri a boca para falar, ainda gaguejei. Ele deve ter me achado uma estúpida.

- "Mas ele sabe o seu, o meu também e eu sei que aquele outro bonitão se chama Emmett..." - ela falou, semicerrando os olhos e sorrindo de lado. - "Vou sonhar com o tal Emmett... Que homem!"

Eu sorri fraquinho, pensando no Deus-Grego-sem-nome que eu havia conhecido. Aqueles olhos verdes não saiam de minha cabeça. Será que nos encontraríamos novamente?

* * *

><p><strong>Aiiii que loucura esse Edward... Quero agradecer imensamente a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo, e agradecer mais ainda a minha primeira leitora que comentou. Felisbela, muito obrigado.<br>**

**E respondendo ao review.**

**Felisbela: Pensa só, ela desastrada do jeito que é... hahaha Terá sim, eu sou fã dessas cenas... Mas não serão com palavras explícitas/vulgares demais, entende? Algo muito romântico, principalmente. Espero que continue acompanhando e obrigado pelo review! Beijão, querida!**

**Beijão a todos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Roupas (peço quem caso haja algum problema com os links que me comuniquem através de um review):**

**TIREM OS ESPAÇOS!**

**Bella: ** www . polyvore cgi/set?id=112711689&.locale=pt-br

**Rosalie: ** www . polyvore cgi/set?id=112712159&.locale=pt-br

Natalie.


	3. Reencontros

_Eu sorri fraquinho, pensando no Deus-Grego-sem-nome que eu havia conhecido. Aqueles olhos verdes não saiam de minha cabeça. Será que nos encontraríamos novamente?_

**Reencontros**

Bella POV

Após algum tempo dentro do taxi, finalmente chegamos no prédio, que seria nosso lar durante 4 meses. Era enorme, um conjunto de vários blocos de apartamentos da própria universidade. Realmente enormes. Já havíamos espiculado tudo que fosse possível antes de vir no site da universidade. Já haviam fotos dos apartamentos, portanto, já sabíamos mais ou menos o que nos esperava. A regra era que cada aluno tivesse o seu apartameto. Rosalie e eu conseguimos pegar um que ficava um em frente ao outro, mas moraríamos separadas.

Antes de virmos, já havíamos conversado com uma mulher da universidade que era responsável pelos intercâmbios para estágios, Sabrine, ela estava nos esperando na frente do nosso prédio que, por sorte, seria o primeiro, bem perto da entrada principal.

- "Boa noite, meninas! Sejam muito bem vindas ao College London! Seus apartamentos são no primeiro prédio, como já havíamos comentado anteriormente."

Sorri. Animada e ansiosa para conhecê-los. Seguimos Sabrine e ela nos conduziu até o saguão do nosso prédio. Apesar de ser de uma universidade, o prédio estava em ótima conservação e era muito bonito. Na entrada havia uma enorme porta e vidro e na parte de dentro um sofá grande e aparentemente confortável, mesa com revistas e uma TV de muitas polegadas. Logo em frente, os elevadores. Eram quatro.

Haviam dois homens com Sabrine, responsáveis por ajudar a carregar as malas, que eram muitas. Vir com uma estudante de Moda para Londres dá nisso... Rose me ajudou a fazer as malas e para ela, tudo é necessário. Rose e eu trouxemos três malas, uma necessaire e uma mochila, cada uma. Tivemos que ir separados nos elevadores, com o peso de todos mais as malas, com certeza não subiria nem até o primeiro andar.

No elevador Sabrine nos passou algumas informações básicas e entregou as chaves dos apartamentos. Seriam no quarto andar, o meu o 402 e de Rose o 403.

- "No móvel da TV estão o guia telefônico daqui, alguns endereços importantes e mais alguns avisos do prédio, ok? Qualquer coisa, vocês têm meu celular e é só me ligar." - Sabrine falou, parando conosco em frente aos nossos apartamentos.

- "Obrigado, Sabrine." - falei - "Se não fosse você estaríamos completamente perdidas com tudo isso..." - ri. Um mês antes de embarcarmos Rose e eu entramos em contato com a universidade daqui para nos informar de tudo que fosse possível, ligávamos toda semana para tirar dúvidas e Sabrine nos atendeu com toda a paciência do mundo.

- "Não há o que agradecer, meninas. Foi um prazer ajudá-las." - ela sorriu de volta, segurando nossas mãos. - "Lembrem-se que na segunda-feira vocês devem ir até a universidade para dar entrada com toda a papelada do estágio, tudo bem?"

- "Claro." - assentimos. - "Estaremos lá segunda!" - Rose disse.

Ela nos entregou as chaves, os homens deixaram nossas malas em frente aos apartamentos e nós finalmente entramos.

Apesar de eu saber como era, estava muito curiosa e animada. Os apartametos eram pequenos, perfeitos para uma pessoa morar. Tinham uma sala de estar, cozinha, lavandeiria, um quarto com suíte, um lavabo e uma sacada. Era adorável! Apesar de ser pequeno, tudo era muito novo, os móveis, aparelhos eletrônicos... A decoração era muito aconchegante.

Eu, como uma estudante de Gastronomia, estava preocupada em como a cozinha seria. Nas fotos já me encantei com ela e pessoalmente mais ainda. Móveis sob medida, fogão novo, microondas embutido... Não havia muito espaço, mas era suficiente.

Caminhei até a sacada, respirei fundo e sorri, aliviada por estar finalmente ali e feliz pelo lugar ser tão bonito. A localizaçao era boa, não era bem no centro, portanto, não havia aquele movimento e barulho, mas também não era muito afastado. Tínhamos uma bela vista da sacada.

Logo Rose bateu em minha porta.

- "Entra!" - gritei da sacada.

Ela entrou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- "Bella... É perfeito!" - ela disse, tão encantada quanto eu.

- "Sim, é perfeito." - concordei.

Ela sentou-se no sofá, ainda extasiada, como eu com tudo que estava acontecendo. Era como um sonho.

Rose deu um gritinho e levantou-se depressa.

- "Preciso ir, arrumar meu guarda-roupas. Você sabe que isso demora..." – virou-se e saiu caminhando depressa. Realmente nossos apartamentos eram de frente um para o outro. Rosalie deixou a porta aberta quando entrou e pude ver seu apartamento, idêntico ao meu, com apenas alguns móveis diferentes, pouca coisa.

- "Qualquer coisa bata na porta ou me mande uma mensagem, docinho. Boa noite, durma com os anjos e sonhe com o Deus-grego-sem-nome." – ela disse, atirando um beijo e fechando a porta.

Estremeci com a lembrança do homem do aeroporto. Aqueles olhos verdes, seu sorriso de lado, o cabelo cor de bronze... Sorri e logo senti minhas bochechas ferverem. Ele aparentava ter uns 26 anos. Eu tinha 24, mas o que um homem lindo daqueles iria querer comigo?

Olhei para a porta e lá estavam minhas três malas. O dia foi cheio, eu estava exausta e faminta. Eram nove horas da noite. Resolvi arrumar minhas roupas, tomar um banho, comer e depois ir direto para a cama. E assim o fiz.

Acordei no outro dia com um sol lindo! Havia dormido muito bem em minha nova cama.

Pisquei com preguiça e olhei em meu celular a hora. 8:30. Um sábado lindo! Logo meu celular tocou. Uma mensagem.

Bellinha, bom dia! Aposto que dormiu bem nessa cama fantástica, assim como eu. Vamos comprar alguma coisa para tomar de café da manhã e comer juntas? Beijinho.

Bom dia, Rose! Dormi maravilhosamente bem! Vamos sim! Pode ser aqui em casa, vou me arrumar e já passo aí, ok? Beijo!

Certo, vou me arrumar e te esperar! Xoxo

Levantei e arrumei minha cama em seguida. Consegui arrumar minhas roupas no armário na noite passada, então não precisei ficar procurando na mala. Milagrosamente, acordei muito bem disposta, apensar de ter ido dormir tarde na noite passada.

Era o início de inverno na Europa e já pude perceber que vai ficar muito frio. Escolhi um casaco vermelho de botões, jeans e uma sapatilha baixinha. Fui para o banho (já mencionei que o chuveiro também era fantástico?), escovei os dentes, penteei meus cabelos e logo já estava na porta de Rosalie.

- "Bom dia, Bellinha!"

- "Oi, Rose, bom dia!" – sorri.

Como Sabrine disse, haviam alguns endereços importantes perto da TV, na sala. Resolvemos ir em um padaria que tinha ali perto, parecia ser boa. Era na quadra acima da do nosso prédio, apenas atravessar a rua, na metade da quadra. A padaria não era muito grande e da esquina já deu pra sentir aquele cheirinho de pão saindo do forno.

Suspirei, faminta.

Entramos e escolhemos alguns pães, frios e um pedaço de bolo. Rosalie comprou algumas coisas para levar para o apartamento dela. Tudo estava quentinho ainda e nos apressamos para ir para casa comer. No caminho de volta encontramos uma fruteira, compramos algumas frutas também.

- "Amanhã você poderia fazer aquelas panquecas que eu amo de café da manhã, não é?" – Rosalie disse enquanto atravessávamos a rua para voltar para casa.

Sorri. Rosalie realmente amava aquelas panquecas e pediu fazendo biquinho.

- "Faço, Rose, eu faço." – ri.

- "Yes!" – ela comemorou.

Resolvemos que almoçaríamos em algum restaurante hoje e após sairíamos para conhecer a cidade. Rosalie avistou uma loja de roupas no caminho e pediu 5 minutos para dar uma olhadinha.

Sim, claro, 5 minutos.

Fui me adiantando e vim caminhando.

Ao chegar no portão do prédio, notei que havia uma mulher ali perto, no telefone. Ela parecia um pouco irritada e nervosa.

- "Com licença, algum problema?" – perguntei gentilmente.

A mulher levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

- "Você parece um pouco nervosa." – eu sorri.

- "Ah, olá... É, na verdade eu estou mesmo. Meu celular ficou sem bateria e preciso fazer uma ligação..." – ela suspirou.

Ela era muito bonita e estilosa, baixinha, cabelos curtos, muito bem vestida. Se daria bem com Rosalie, logo pensei.

Larguei as compras no chão e peguei o celular em meu bolso.

- "Não tem problema... Pode usar o meu!" – entreguei para ela.

- "Não precisa, eu moro aqui ao lado, posso entrar e carrega-lo..." – ela falou.

- "Mas mesmo se carregar ele ficará sem bateria logo depois que você fizer a ligação. Use o meu, eu insisto!"

- "Ah, mesmo?" – ela sorriu. Um enorme sorriso. – "Muito, muito obrigada! Você me salvou!" – ela riu.

Sorri.

- "Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas me chame de Bella." – falei, pegando o celular no bolso e entregando para ela.

- "Alice, Alice Cullen. Muito prazer, Bella."

Ela estava sempre sorrindo. E parecia ser um tanto agitada. Ela pegou o celular, discou o número.

- "Ah, Edward? Oi! Não, não troquei de celular, é que o meu ficou sem bateria e por alguma razão encontrei um anjo na rua que me emprestou o celular..." – ela riu e olhou para mim. - "Você pode vir me buscar? Já estou pronta! Ok. Ok. Beijinho, até daqui a pouco, maninho." - desligou.

- "Você disse que mora aqui ao lado?" – perguntei.

- "Sim, nesse duplex aqui ao lado." – ela apontou para o prédio ao lado do meu.

- "Que coincidência!" – falei, sorrindo – "Eu moro aqui neste prédio!"

Seu rosto se iluminou.

- "Mas que notícia maravilhosa, Bella! Anote meu telefone, vamos nos ligar e marcar uma visita!" – ela falou, animadíssima.

Rosalie chegou em seguida.

- "Rose, esta é Alice, conheci ela agora pouco e descobri que é nossa vizinha!" – falei.

- "Ah, que máximo! Muito prazer, meu nome é Rosalie Hale e a propósito, amei sua bolsa." – Rosalie disse e arqueou a sobrancelha.

Eu não disse que elas se dariam bem?

Ficamos conversando por mais alguns minutos ali embaixo e quando me dei conta já haviam se passado 15 minutos.

- "O papo está ótimo, Alice, mas precisamos subir. Compramos alguns alimentos para o café da manhã e ainda precisamos comer." – falei.

- "Claro, claro, meninas! Vamos nos combinar e marcar uma janta ou algo do tipo. Meus irmãos estão por aqui também, minha família está de férias aqui em Londres, podemos marcar uma coisa todos juntos..." – ela disse.

- "Com certeza! Bella é uma cozinheira exímia! Vamos marcar um jantar!" – Rose disse, animada. - "Você disse que tem dois irmãos?"

- "Sim, Emmett e Edward.

Rosalie e eu estremecemos e senti que ela me beliscou. Não poderia ser o mesmo Emmett. Ou poderia? E isso só poderia significar que...

Neste mesmo momento um carro muito bonito e luxuoso estacionou na frente do prédio. Quando o motorista baixou o vidro, era Emmett quem dirigia, o mesmo Emmett que eu estava pensando. Ao seu lado um outro homem esticou a cabeça, sorrindo lindamente.

Senti minha pressão baixar e eu poderia cair a qualquer momento.

Era ele.

* * *

><p><strong>:OOOO<strong>

**Voltei, meninas! **

**Sorte é apelido da Bella, hein? hahahaha**

**Beijooossssssssss, deixem recadinhos!**


	4. Bella, Bella, Bella

**Meninas! Esqueci de avisar no último capítulo, mas no meu perfil há links de roupas, ambientes, conforme os capítulos, ok? Quem quiser dar uma olhadinha, fique a vontade! Boa leitura!**

* * *

><em>Senti minha pressão baixar e eu poderia cair a qualquer momento.<em> _Era ele._

**Bella, Bella, Bella**

Edward POV

Emmett e eu estavámos indo buscar Alice em casa. A família estava de férias em Londres, mas Alice estava lá já havia algum tempo, ela cursava o último ano da faculdade de Moda na universidade de Londres.

- "Pra variar, Alice estava sem bateria no celular, não é?" – Emmett disse, rindo.

- "Como adivinhou?" – perguntei irônico. – "Ela passa o dia grudada naquele celular, claro que não vai sobrar bateria para quando realmente precisar..."

Ri. Essa era Alice.

- "Como ela ligou?"

- "Um número desconhecido me ligou e quando atendi era ela. Alice disse que uma pessoa havia emprestado o celular." – expliquei.

- "Provavelmente atacou essa pessoa implorando dramaticamente..."

Estourei em uma risada imaginando a cena. Típico de Alice.

Em alguns minutos viramos a esquina do Duplex de Alice e a avistamos na frente do prédio ao lado, que pertencia à universidade. Notei que ela conversava animadamente com duas mulheres. Quando estacionamos na frente do prédio, Alice e as duas mulheres se viraram.

- "Edward." – Emmett falou e eu estiquei a cabeça.

Bella.

Ela me encarou com a cara mais surpresa que eu já havia visto na vida. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto seu casaco, ela piscava rapidamente e sua boca estava aberta num pequeno "o", como ontem no aeroporto. Ela estava mais linda do que eu me lembrava. Seria possível?

Bella murmurou alguma coisa para sua amiga – que Emmett devorava com os olhos – e as duas viraram-se e entraram no prédio.

Alice entrou no carro falando coisas que eu não conseguia entender, não estava prestando atenção.

- "Allie, diga que você me ligou do celular da mulher de vermelho..." – falei.

- "Sim! Da Bella! Um amor ela..." – Alice falou, animada. – "E a Rose também! Falei que iríamos marcar um jantar uma hora dessas e..."

Ela continuou a falar mas a única coisa que não saia de minha cabeça era: eu tinha o telefone dela.

Tratei de salvá-lo naquele instante e em seguida explicamos tudo para Alice.

Bella POV

Eu estava tremendo. Me sentia quente e meu coração palpitava de uma maneira que por um instante imaginei que sairia pela boca. Entramos no meu apartamento

- "Bella, diga que estou sonhando... Eram realmente os dois dentro do carro? Eles são irmãos da Alice? É isso mesmo?" – ela quase gritava.

- "Sim, Rose, eram eles." – eu só pensava naquele sorriso do... Edward. Esse era o nome. – "Edward."

Minha nossa, o nome combinava muito com ele.

- "Bella, você tem o celular dele! Alice ligou para Edward do seu telefone!"

Ah, meu Deus.

- "Não vou mandar mensagem para ele. Vou parecer uma louca!" – disse. A vontade era grande, mas eu precisava me controlar.

- "Claro que não, Bella! Manda! Aproveita e peça o telefone do Emmett!"

- "Rose, eu nem sei se o Edward tem namorada, e o que ele poderia querer comigo? Sou uma mulher simples e eles pareciam ser podres de ricos, a diferença é muito grande, as realidades são completamente diferentes e..."

- "Bella." – ela me cortou.

Olhei para ela.

- "Tenta. Não custa nada. E além disso, ele me pareceu muito interessado em você, viu o jeito que ficou te encarando no carro?"

Interessado? Ele me olhou diferente? Não consegui notar nem isso de tão encabulada.

- "Mesmo? Ele me olhou diferente?"

- "Claro que sim, bobinha! Não se menospreze, Bella, você é linda e qualquer homem normal olharia assim para você. O que aconteceu é que você teve sorte e um Deus grego olhou para você. Não me leve a mal, mas Emmett é mais bonito..."

Eu ri.

- "Para você ele é o homem mais lindo do mundo. "

- "Isso. Do mundo" – ela parecia sonhar acordada. – "Um beijo daquele homem deve ser uma loucura..."

- "Rose!"

- "Ah, Bella, me deixa sonhar..."

Ri. Rosalie era mais direta, tinha coragem de chegar nos homens que a interessava, não tinha vergonha e se garantia. Eu era o contrário. Após o relacionamento com James, não havia saído com homem nenhum, e nem queria. Depois de todo o mal que ele me fez. Nós estávamos noivos e um belo dia o peguei na cama com uma colega de faculdade, Jéssica. Descobri que ele tinha um caso com ela há muito tempo e que a única que não sabia disso era eu.

Isso me devastou.

- "Bella, saia desse devaneio e vamos comer de uma vez..." – Rosalie disse, me trazer para a realidade.

Sacudi a cabeça e fui até a cozinha preparar o café da manhã.

Edward POV

Tínhamos uma casa em Londres que alugávamos durante o ano, como não tinha ninguém no momento, resolvemos todos tirar férias. Eu trabalhava na empresa da família na parte da Administração, Emmett trabalhava na parte de Engenharia e Alice trabalhava no Recursos Humanos. Meu pai, Carlisle, é diretor e dono da empresa. Apesar de estar quase se formando em moda, Alice gostava de trabalhar na empresa e fora do horário atendia em uma loja de uma amiga, além de atuar como Personal Stylist também. Alice não para! Apesar de ela estar morando aqui, esteve um tempo na França num curso de Moda, fomos busca-la no mesmo dia que esbarrei com Bella no aeroporto.

Minha mãe Esme, que é decoradora de interiores, nos aguardava na soleira da porta com um sorriso enorme. Alice disparou na nossa frente para abraça-la.

- "Oi mãe!" – Alice saltitou até os braços de nossa mãe.

- "Ah, querida, senti sua falta..."

- "Quando eu digo que mamãe gosta mais da Allie ninguém me escuta..." – Emmett resmungou, emburrado.

Caí na gargalhada, assim como todos e minha mãe foi até o encontro dele.

- "Ah, meu amor, você sabe que não é verdade... Venha cá" – ela o abraçou.

Esme ficava pequena na frente de Emmett, assim como Alice. Ele era grande para cima e musculoso. Era engraçado ver um homem daquele tamanho sendo abraçado pela mãe como uma criança pequena.

Fui até Esme e beijei sua bochecha – "Oi, mãe."

- "Oi, querido, como você está?" – ela perguntou amavelmente, passando as mãos em meu rosto.

Sorri. Minha mãe era uma mulher extraordinária. Infelizmente não se pode dizer o mesmo de meu pai. Ele era um homem que só pensava em trabalho, se obrigou a tirar férias depois de muita insistência de minha mãe. É um homem estressado, sem tempo para a família, devido a isso, já teve três ameaças de infarto. "Trabalho para sustentar esta família.", ele diz.

- "Estou ótimo, mãe, e como estão as coisas por aqui?" – perguntei – "Onde está Carlisle?"

- "Grudado no notebook, como sempre..." – ela suspirou. – "Ele quase não saiu do escritório desde que chegou aqui."

Eu o odiava por isso. Todos precisam trabalhar, mas ele coloca o trabalho acima da família, desde sempre, desde que todos nós morávamos com ele. Eu fui o primeiro a sair de casa pois Carlisle estava nos levando para o buraco com todo esse stress. A cobrança dele me tornou um ótimo administrador, nisso sou grato, mas ele nunca "desliga", além disso, não dá atenção a minha mãe.

- "Pra variar..." – resmunguei.

- "Deixa ele, meu amor." – ela disse. Após, virou-se para os outros – "Venham, vamos entrar! Fiz sanduíches para todos!"

Esme ficava muito feliz quando vínhamos visita-los. Quase sempre ela estava sozinha, apenas na companhia dos empregados. Para ocupar o tempo, ela ficava cuidando do jardim – que era lindo, por sinal -.

- "Jasper virá logo, mãe, ele precisava passar na empresa para resolver um assunto." – Alice falou, largando sua bolsa na mesa de jantar e voltando para a sala.

- "Certo. Vou chamar seu pai..." – Esma foi até a escada – "Carlisle, as crianças estão aqui."

- "Não posso agora, estou ocupado." – ele respondeu, do escritório.

Minha mãe baixou a cabeça, desapontada e voltou para a sala, forçando um sorriso. Nós três nos entreolhamos. Emmett, assim como Alice e Esme, estavam com cara de decepção. Já eu estava indiferente, mas com raiva.

- "Alice, querida, me conte como foi na França." – ela pediu, sentando no sofá ao meu lado.

Alice esboçou um sorriso e começou a contar. Ao menos isso amenizou o ambiente. Continuei com a cara fechada, tentando prestar atenção na conversa para me distrair.

Como um homem como Carlisle consegue fazer isso? Ele tem uma mulher incrível ao lado dele. Esme é doce, é linda, é inteligente, é uma ótima companheira. Como ele pode preferir ficar sozinho com seu notebook do que passar algum tempo com sua família?

Após Alice contar todos os detalhes, ela contou também sobre o episódio do aeroporto para Esme, sobre Bella e Rosalie.

- "E Edward está com o telefone dela!" – Alice disse, animada.

- "E você vai ir atrás dela, filho?" – Esme perguntou, curiosa.

- "Eu quero, mas acho que não devo mandar uma mensagem agora... Ela pensará que sou um tarado." – falei.

- "Quando mandar, diga que pedi o telefone daquela loura estonteante que estava com Bella." – Emmett falou, sorrindo abertamente.

Emmett estava quase sempre acompanhado e por mais que minha mãe não aprovasse esse comportamento – de toda semana estar com um mulher diferente – ela não dizia nada, pois ele gostava. Ela se preocupava comigo. Todas as mulheres com quem estive estavam interessadas no meu dinheiro e não em mim. Não lembro quando foi a última vez que me apaixonei de verdade. Acabei por me acostumar com esta solidão.

- "É Bella o nome dela, Edward?" – minha mãe perguntou e havia um brilho de esperança em seus olhos.

- "É sim, mãe. Ela é linda." – suspirei, lembrando das feições dela. Tão delicada, deve ser suave ao toque.

- "Edward não parou de falar nela desde que a viu." – Emmett me acusou.

- "E você parou de falar na Rosalie, por acaso?" – retruquei.

- "Ah... Rosalie..." – ele disse, fechando os olhos. – "Ela é maravilhosa, mãe. Diferente de todas com quem já estive. Deve ser um mulherão e tanto... Não vejo a hora de vê-la novamente."

Minha mãe riu.

Eu estava louco para mandar uma mensagem para Bella, mas esperaria para enviar depois que nos víssemos novamente. Eu já estava planejando um novo encontro com ela! Mas ela dominou meus pensamentos, eu preciso conversar com ela, preciso conhece-la melhor.

- "Vou mandar uma mensagem para Bella, pois a mim ela já conhece." – Alice disse, mostrando a língua para mim. Devolvi o gesto. – "Direi para marcarmos um jantar lá no meu apartamento no próximo final de semana, então chamo vocês e a mamãe já que o papai provavelmente não estará aqui".

- "Tudo bem, mas não diga nada sobre nós agora, senão ela pode se assustar e não querer ir..." – falei. Estava nervoso. E se ela recusasse?

Fomos almoçar assim que Jasper chegou e finalmente meu pai saiu daquele escritório.

- "Finalmente, Sr. Cullen." – falei num tom de deboche, sentando-me à mesa.

- "Não fale assim comigo, Edward. Eu trabalho para sustentar a casa." – ele respondeu, sério. Rolei os olhos e ignorei aquele comentário.

Não abriu a boca o almoço inteiro. De vez em quando minha mãe olhava para ele, decepcionada. Isso me ardia por dentro. Eu olhava para ela, visivelmente irritado, quando ela percebia me olhava como quem dissesse "Não fale nada.".

Esme, Alice, Emmett e eu conversamos o almoço inteiro.

- "Mãe, estes bifes estão fantásticos!" – Emmett falou. Já estava no 5º.

- "Agradeça à Maria, dessa vez foi ela quem fez." – Esme falou e Maria surgiu na sala de jantar.

- "Maria, estão esplêndidos." – falei, sorrindo para ela.

- "Ah, obrigado, senhor Edward! Fiz com carinho..." – ela era muito encabulada.

- "Só, Edward, Maria, por favor. Já combinamos isso." – pisquei para ela.

- "Humpf." – meu pai resmungou e continuou lendo jornal na mesa.

Maria era nossa cozinheira desde sempre. Era uma mulher já mais de idade, baixinha, com a pele bem bronzeada. Todos nós sempre gostamos muito dela. Menos meu pai, para ele, empregados não eram da família.

- "Sente-se conosco, Maria, vamos almoçar juntos." – Alice falou.

- "O que? Vocês estão loucos?" – meu pai falou alto e todos olharam para ele. – "Maria é uma empregada, não um membro da família."

Meu sangue ferveu e tive que contar até dez para não levantar e sair da mesa.

- "Esse é o pensamento de uma pessoa patética como você, Carlisle." – falei. – "Maria, sente-se conosco."

- "Ah, pelo amor de Deus..." – ele pegou o jornal que estava lendo e retirou-se da mesa. – "Perdi a fome."

Todos estavam quietos, olhando para baixo e Maria ficou extremamente constrangida.

- "Isso, vá se enfurnar naquele escritório!" – gritei, já perdendo a paciência.

- "Edward." – minha mãe pediu, baixinho.

Respirei fundo, tentando manter a calma.

- "Senhor Edward, não havia necessidade, eu como depois, na mesa da cozinha..." – Maria começou a se explicar.

- "Maria. Xiu." – Alice falou, com bom humor. – "Venha, sente-se conosco."

Ela esboçou um sorriso e sentou-se junto a nós.

- "Obrigado, senhor Edward."

- "Não há o que agradecer, Maria, você é sim um membro da família." – falei, mais calmo. – "Agora vamos comer, pois a comida está boa."

- "Jasper, por que não nos conta como estão as coisas na empresa?" – minha mãe pediu.

Japer começou a falar animadamente sobre seus projetos e logo o clima já estava melhor.

Após o jantar, ajudamos a tirar a mesa e fui me deitar. Estava um pouco indisposto depois do climão do almoço. Fui para o meu quarto, tirei os sapatos e pulei para a cama. A casa tinha calefação e mesmo com o frio no lado de fora, o clima era muito bom na parte de dentro.

Em poucos minutos adormeci.

Quando acordei, tive a impressão que haviam se passado muitas horas. Ainda meio grogue olhei para a janela e eu podia jurar que vi Bella sentada no divã. Sentei-me rapidamente e pisquei os olhos, além de esfrega-los. Quando voltei para o divã, ela não estava mais ali.

Deitei novamente na cama, rindo sozinho e passando a mão nos cabelos. Novamente a imagem dela me veio à mente: bochechas rosadas, boca no formato de "o", olhos bem abertos, cabelos levemente ondulados...

Eu precisava, urgentemente, conhece-la.

* * *

><p><strong>Agora sim hahaha Tendo alucinações? <strong>

**Postarei algumas imagens no meu perfil desde capítulo, certo? Obrigado aos que leram até aqui! Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Beijinhos**


End file.
